A tragedy and a love
by aquafina10
Summary: hitaru is my oc and I would like to tell you her story... beware of the lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Ok guy's sorry for a long wait I kind of gave up on my story's but I plan on picking them back up later so if u liked them I promise don't give up on me. This story is about my oc hitaru (hit-are-u) and her life p.s. if you don't like romance then this story isn't for you.

Hinata do a disclaimer

Hinata: o.k. um… Rebekah Baird does not own naruto (blushes) or any of the characters from it…. (Only her oc)

Me: wonderful hinata-chan

6 That's what time it was but you know what they say the early bird catch's the that is the time I get up every morning to start my training. Kankuro-sensei say's it's not necessary but it's what my mom did every morning before she died so I now do it to.

My life was never easy it could be written into a tragedy but as grandma taught me no one should end a life of love and bring sorrow to others. So after she was buried I devoted myself to making her proud.

Its rough being blind for it gives me a tough time with direction but I run this path every day so I know it like I know my puppet's. When I turned 12 and started studying under master kankuro he made me a puppet that ride's on my head so I can see.

So yes I am blind but my puppet's are not. I finally reach the training ground and find my sensei waiting in his usual spot. He wait's while I retrieve my fighting puppet from her resting place in the trees and then we begin…. I switch my control over to aya my puppet and the fight begins.

I love training with kankuro for one reason he doesn't see my blindness as a weakness but an advantage because now my other senses are sharper. Kankuro is now on the other side if the clearing his puppet in his control. We are ready to spar. I move aya into a battle pose and kankuro follows my movement with his own. I wait for him to make the first move. One thing I learned from my father was always move last and then I see it the strike it was just a twitch to most but to me its first move. I wait till his decoy charges me to do anything but right before the decoy attack's I jump into the air for I know this trick seen it plenty of time's kankuro was waiting as expected in the tree's. The air attack was one of his new moves and I wasn't falling for it. So instead of moving backwards as expected I went forward and did a little air attack of my own "poof" the decoy was gone and kankuro was no longer in the tree's.

Kankuro p.o.v

This was not expected and kankuro knew it. As he left the trees and caught her as she landed. His student moved fastand managed to escape but he had the advantage of surprise and got in a couple punches before she could creat distance and and hit back. disreguarding the puppets kankuro turned thematch into one where she was at a disadvantage he kept coming and testing her as he attacked from her blind spots even with all the speed in the world it did her no good in close combat. Eventually he over powered her and hitaru surrendered.

Hitru p.o.v

"Ok ok kankuro you win" I said breathless

"That was good you learn quickly little bat" kankuro said (I hate the nickname)

"Thank you sensei but next time you won't be able to surprise me as easily" I replied, he chuckled and smirked

"We'll see about that"

We walk back into town and get some water from the shop on the corner. Gaara was there as well buying some chip's

"Hello gaara-kun how is being kasekage treating you?" I ask politely

He shiver's "fine I guess but temari's been hovering all day and won't stop telling me what to do"

"Well she is the oldest" reply's kankuro (a/I message me if I'm wrong)

"Yeah whatever you're lucky hitaru you don't have any sibling's" say's gaara

"I used to but let's not go there" I said.

*flashback*

"Daddy please don't go I'll miss you too much" I cried. Daddy was going on a 1 year training thing with my older brother kimarato. (Kim-a-ra-to)

"I have to sweetie but I promise when I get back from training I'll take all of us to the hot spring's" he replied

"You promise to come back daddy?" I asked

"Of course I will always come back for you." And then he kissed me and mom goodbye and left. About a month later we got a letter telling us that they had both died from the collapsing of a cliff. mom died soon after from the depression of their death and I came to live with my grandmother I was 5 when they died that was about 12 years ago.

*end flashback*

We rang up our item's and left the store that's where we parted way's I went to the park while kankuro followed his brother to help file paper's. On the way back to grandma's place I ran into temari

"Hey hitaru where you headed?" temari asked

"Home why?" I answered

"Didn't you here your grandma got food poisoning and is in the hospital" temari replied

"No I was at the…. Wait grandma's in the hospital!" I yelled

Temari cringed at the look I gave her "Hey don't kill the messenger I only found out a couple second's ago"

"… I'm sorry I was just shocked but I'm going to go see her is she ok?"

"Yea she's fine but I heard it was a bad case good thing for doctor's right" tamari smiled. I tried to smile as well but found it difficult

"Right, I'm going to go now, see you later ok"

"Ok" she replied. I turned around and walked towards the hospital. When I got there the reception lady directed me to room 317 on the recovery floor. I find it knock and walk in. Grandma's on the bed sleeping I walk over and sit in the chair next to her bed. When I touch her hand she stir's and open's her eye's

"Hitaru?" she said

"Right here grandma" I reply she turn's to look at me.

"I hoped you would come, I have something to tell you" she croaked

"What is it grandma?" I ask

"The reason I'm here isn't just because of food poisoning"

"Of course you are-..." I began

"No hitaru I'm dying that is why I'm here" she interrupt's me

"But… Th-that impossible you're only…." I trail off

"Only 97 years old I know" she reported "I don't have much time hitaru but I want you to know that I love you"

"Oh grandma what will I do if I lose you" I cried

"You live as always and make me proud as well as your mom, dad, and brother" she answered. "You are going to live because our name depends on it. And As I have always said one person may suffer a thousand times but they should never give up for there are still people who love you even when you can't see them."

'I know I know but it will just be so hard without anybody else there to help me cook or teach me wisdom I love you grandma please don't go"

"All life must come to an end now time is up you must go visiting hours are over and I need some rest" I nodded and left after that just as she had told me to because honestly I was just as tired and stressed when I got home I found kankuro waiting for me. As soon as he saw my tear streaked face he held out his arms. I ran into them and hugged him close and the tears started up again twiceas hard he took me inside and we sat down on the couch he let me cry and whispered soothing thing's while stroking my hair (kankuro was such a nice guy) when I finally could cry no more he made me a glass of warm milk grabbed a couple cookies and brought them to me. While I was eating he told me why he was here.

"I heard about your grandma I'm so sorry" he put his hand on my shoulder it was comforting to have it there. "I can't imagine the shock you must be in or exactly how you feel but if you need someone to talk to I'm always here I promise" I finished eating and drank the last of my milk then said

"Will you stay tonight please I don't think I can do it tonight go to sleep on my own please just tonight?" I begged

He smiled and we hugged then he led me upstairs to my room where he set up my guest bed and we went to sleep. Like I said my life is a tragedy. The next morning grandma was gone. Kankuro canceled training that week and just let me morn he came over every day to make sure I was eating then sat with me when I cried. Finally on Friday I spoke for the first time since grandma had died.

"Thank you for… your kindness" I said

"You are most welcome little bat" he replied "the hours I spend here are not wasted when spent caring for you"

"I am glad that you are here to hold me when I cry. I don't know what I would do if not for your support." I admitted

"Of course. I will always be there for you when you need a shoulder to cry on or a hand to help you up when you have fallen" he said

"Do you mean that sensei?" I'm shocked at this and look up to find him looking away.

"Every word... because I..."

"What?"

"I… love you hitaru." He finally looks at me tear in his eyes "it pains me to see you in pain for you to cry, all I want to do is take the pain away but I don't… know how." A tear fall's onto my face. I smile.

"Kiss me... Kiss me and it will go away... I've wanted to hear the words you speak for… forever and I.. I love you too sensei. Kiss me and I be happy again." I don't have to wait long before his lips are on mine the salty taste of tears on his lips. And suddenly the tears are back streaking down my face. he stiffendand pulled away an expression of worry on his face.

"I thought there were no more tears"

"There won't be I cry because I'm happy that you are here kissing me..." I didn't get to finish that sentence before he was kissing me again the tears stopped after that and we pulled apart for air.

Kankuro's p.o.v

She was so beautiful with that smile that I couldn't help myself. I picked her up and ran into her room as I set her on the bed she blushed

"Sensei?"

"I'm sorry hitaru but I've waited so long for this will u let me?" she blushed a deeper red and nodded i joined her on the bed and kissed her senseless

"Sensei!" she broke the kiss as I took of her shirt exposing her naked chest. I leaned down and nipped and sucked on on of her nipples making her start to moan softly.

"Oh sensei" she gasped softly between moans. she hugged me close as I gave her such pleasure.

"Please... sensei please!" she moaned. I stopped and pulled back a bit as i met her eyes i could see her desire. I didnt wait much longer as I stripped her of her skirt and panties. she closed her eye's in embarrassment and blushed. I smiled at her beauty and stripped my clothes as well. she looked at me then even though she couldn't see me it felt like she could and was seeing everything I leaned down and kissed her pushing her down onto the bed and positioning myself between her legs.

"This might hurt" I whispered in her ear and she nodded. I pushed in slowly hearing her gasp in pain as I entered her. I paused when I had filled her completely letting her get used to me before I started to move. her short gasps of pain slowly turned into long soft moans of pleasure as I quickened my as it was both mine and her first time it wasnt long before we reached our limit.

"Sensei!" she gasped and hugged me tight as she released and enjoyed her first ever orgasm. It wasn't long before I joined her. I lied down next to her and pulled the covers over us as she cuddled up next to me and quickly fell asleep. i remained awake as countless thoughs ran through my head. It was impossible to believe that such a person could suffer so much and still have so much to offer. Hitaru was alone with no more family. her father and oldest brother dead from a cliff accident and soon after her mother dies of depression, to now when her only family left passes away leaving her alone in a house full of memories and no one but her self to remember them. I feel asleep with one last thought i would become her family she will never be alone again.

Hitaru p.o.v.

that morning as I woke to find my self in kankuro's arm and filled with a weird sense of peace I heard a knock on the door. I slipped out of bed careful not to wake him slipped on some new clothes and went to answer the door gaara was standing behind it.

"morning hitaru, is kankuro here he wasn't in his room so I figured he must be here."

"he is here but asleep at the moment is there something u wanted to talk to him about?" I smile as I recognize the voice and let him in sitting on the couch. he does the same.

"There is I have a mission for you two that must be taken care of asap," I nod as I hear kankuro come down the stairs wearing nothing but his boxers making gaara raise his brows

"hey bro whats up?"

"nothing much I just have a mission for you"

"whats it about?"

"I need both you and hitaru to travel with temari to the leaf village I sense trouble in the air and we need to become allies again if we have any hope of defeating it." kankuro nods

"ok just give us some time to pack and we'll leave before noon" gaara nods as he gets up. i hear him cross the room and exit the house. "well i guess that means I should get going so I can pack"

"ok then we should meet at the front entance to the village." kankuro nods crossed the room and kisses me before he also leaves. I used my house puppet went up stair's to pack and started to think about last night... I had sex with my sensei! To me it was not at all wrong because he was only a couple years older then me but what would others think?... I started to worry but soon stopped thinking everything would work out. I figured since it was two weeks I should probably pack some sexiness, so I grabbed 3 pairs of short's happy that it was summer time and a couple vary short skirts as well as tank tops and some sexy under garment's and put all of it in my bag away then switching from my house puppet to my traveling one I went to retrieve aya from her place at the training ground's.

Kankuro's p.o.v.

I practically skipped to my room in the kasakage building. I was so happy to finally have confessed my love to hitaru andthen to have her return my feelings. I walked into my room and packed some boxer's my face paint and the standard short's and t-shirt. As soon as I was done discovered I was hungry so I went to get a snack before I pulled my puppet from the closet. and was off to the gate I found where hitaru waiting for me aya at her side. Aya was her combat puppet but she was very unique for she had the standard two arms and legs but she also had a tail with an always sharp end it was also deadly poisonous. Aya had a beautiful face as well with long scarlet red hair and eye's that if looked into would paralyze you giving her time to kill her opponent. Aya was scary and her outfit told u that. she is always wearing a purple gown the hugs her but is in shreds from her meany hard battles.

Hitaru's p.o.v.

"Hey hitaru" she turn's and smile's she knows that voice for last night it whispered sexy thing's to her. she turned and through the eyes of her puppet she saw kankuro walk up to her. he was dressed in his usual clothes and had his usual purple face marks the never failed to be there.

"Hello sensei" I reply and smile. He smiles back and I hug him.

"Hey guys glad I got here on time I thought I was going to have to play catch up" we turned to find temari running towards us. When she finally reach's us she stop's for breath I take a quick inventory she is wearing her usual kimono and her fan was on her back. She gave her bag to the man who was to carry them in case we needed our hands free. And we set off towards the leaf village. It took us 2 and a half day's with no rest to reach the village. When we got there they gave us the rest of the day to rest but the next day we were escorted to the hokage building for a meeting but when we got there all hell had already broke loose for just before we arrived a message had reached the hokage about and attack from the aktasuki (forgive me if I spelled it wrong) pain was spotted just outside the village. We had barley arrived before we were sent back out with these word's "prove your ally worthy and help us evacuate the village." So we did what we were told and helped the other chunin evacuate the village. When everyone was out of the village we spotted pain above from our spot outside. Kankuro! he was still in there. I wasn't gonna leave him alone so I ran back in and yelled his name no answer. With pain above no naruto around and kankuro to comfort me realization dawned on me I was going to die. So I did as my mother instructed and preformed a jutsu my mother had told me only to use at a time like this one that would kill me slowly but no pain if I was lucky pain would kill me before the jutsu took all of me.

*flashback*

"hitaru this jutsu is to be used only once and only when no hope remains this jetsu will kill you because I am doing this it means i no longer wish to live. be strong hitaru I have such high hopes for you" she performed it only once as promised and I didn't have to pay that much attention for the jutsu was seared into my brain as I watched my mother bleed and die. Before she had died she said this was a jutsu that if used right would give you eyes that would enhance a puppet master's skill. That is the reason I became a puppet master to show that you don't need eye's to be a ninja

*end of flashback*

I don't know if I made my mother proud or grandma or anyone but I did know that I was going to die and as I smiled as what little life had given me was taken with 3 clear echoing word's

"ALL MIGHTY PUSH" these word's took my life as quick as a fox might kill it's pray. I was gone and the last word's I thought where 'kankuro… forgive me.'

Kankuro's p.o.v.

Looking... that is what I was doing looking for the puppet on the head or the hand band accross the eye's anything to tell me she was safe when I couldn't find her I went to temari.

"Have you seen hitaru?" I asked her she looked up at me from her resting place by the trees.

"she told me she went looking for you…oh no!" temari jumped up "if you're here that mean's she didn't reach you she was still in there when the attack happened." shock spread throughout my body as fast as an arrow.

"I'm going in I must find her dead or alive" I almost yelled (dead or alive such a classic thing)


	2. Chapter 2

Kanuro's p.o.v.  
Searching for her a hand band a puppet anything I must find her. Finally I spot what I'm looking for her I found her my hitaru she's pale her lips are blue and she's…. smiling she looks so peaceful like they say like she could be asleep but her beautiful gray eyes are open and show no signs of life.  
"Hitaru!" I scream she doesn't answer although I didn't expect her to. I look for him pain he has to give her life again I know he can or many ninja wouldn't be alive to tell me he can. I find him at the bottom of the crater engaged in combat with naruto. I feel the sudden urge to help him but I don't I know he wouldn't like that and would ruin our chances of ever being ally's again. I don't want to face gaara's wrath. When I look at the battle field again hinata is there with a pole through her chest he killed her to. I am enraged now all these people he has killed them all does he not care! My breathing is ragged and tears fall down my face I finally feel her loss everyone loss I can't help it I cry. Temari show's up then  
"They're gone" she say's puzzled  
"What!" I look up she is right but there is something a dark ball in the sky I don't know what to do it has stunned me her loss this ball a village gone forever it's too much to handle I walk over to hitaru and lay beside her giving up. I can't help her know I can't do anything so I lay there temari lay's with me and we wait for something anything to happen.  
Hitaru's p.o.v.  
It's so confusing here in my memories the blurry one I can't remember and the one I remember so clearly it hurt's I don't want to remember but I can't help it in these memories I'm not blind I'm seeing through my own eye's I am actually seeing these thing's! I'm amazed! Suddenly my memories fast forward and I can't see them anymore just a light a beautiful light I realize it's the sky I'm looking at the sky I hear breathing and turn my head to SEE! Kankuro beside me his eyes are closed and tear tracks streak his face. I sit up mesmerized by how beautiful he is… wait I can see him I reach up and feel for my head band only to find it not there… I can see? Is it possible that the jetsu does work? Well I'm not going to ask stupid questions I kiss kankuro and feel him jump I laugh  
"Hello kankuro" I smile only to get a look of disbelief back.  
"Hitaru! Your alive but.. But how?" he exclaims  
"I… I don't know" I frown how am I alive? Kankuro answers that for me  
"Pain!" That must be it. Pain saved me. Kankuro hug's me and tears fill my eye's I cry I'm alive I can see and kankuro survived as well maybe my life wasn't a tragedy after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok ok I know I'm sorry long time for an update sorry~ been busy with school and my family anyways here is the chapter~ (I apologize for its shortness)

Hitaru's p.o.v

I woke up and yawned it's been a month since my death and I'm still getting used to this seeing thing and it's still kinda hard adjusting to having kankuro living with me

-Flashback-

Kankuro came into the house and sighed

"How was work?" I smiled as he came in and plopped down on the couch as I brought him a bowl of my homemade curry

"Papers so much paper" he sighed again and I giggled as I sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders "you know it's come to the point where I don't ever want to go home" I smiled as I got up to put way the dishes.

"Well then why do you?" I kept putting them away. I had my back to him soi didn't see his shrug

"I don't know" he chuckled "maybe I should just move in" I giggled as I finished putting them away.

"Why don't you? I have room and this house is plenty big for both of us…" I trailed off as I started to turn slightly red. Kankuro smiled and walked up behind me wrapping his arm around my waist

"Is this your invitation?" he smiled as I hesitated and made a quick fast jerk of a nod.

"It- it is" I blushed harder

-end of flashback-

I sat up in bed and stretched out as I got out of bed and got dressed in my training clothes it's been hard but I'm greatly improving in my training my senses are still as sharp as ever and sometimes I close my eyes in training. I jog down the usual route and reach the training ground soon finding kankuro in his usual tree I smiled andjumped up next to him.

"So what this time sensei?" he looks up and smiles

"Assassination" he smiled "we are going to do a training exercise were we are hunting temari (our target)" I giggle this sounded like fun. We walk into the town since temari knows we were after her we set up various things to distract her till she reaches the assassination point it took a while but she finally reached the point that was our que to attack so me and the team raced off to get in position and not a second before she remembers I spring bringing her down and rendering her defenseless. Kankuro come out of the tree's and hugs me.

"Wonderful my little bat" I smiled (I never could get rid of the nickname)

"Thanks sensei" he nods and temari starts to complain so I untie her and help her to her feet

"Nice distractions I totally forgot about the training session" she smiles and we high five and laugh "so in celebration let's get some ice cream on me" we all cheer and walk down the street to the ice cream parlor and temari yells our order "three vanilla cones please" we find and open table and take a seat. The waitress brought them there order.

"Oh wow this is yummy" I smiles as I eat the ice cream savoring the taste "why havnt I had this before?" kankuro smiled

"This place just opened last week so it not a surprise" he replies I nod and enjoy my ice cream. After we finish our ice cream we head out and wave good bye to temari as she goes to train more.

"So my lovely where should we head to now?" I sigh as we walk

"All I want to do is go home and shower off this sweat and grim" we start walking in the direction of home and enter. Kankuro hugs me from behind.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" I giggle and nod "great" he takes me by the hand and leads me into the bathroom. He then starts to undress me along with himself.

"I can undress myself you know" I blush now fully undressed.

"And ruin the moment? Not happening" he smiles as he undresses himself the rest of the way. He then kisses me increasing my blush before he goes to the shower and turns on the water. I walk over and take his hand joining him in the warm water smiling at the relaxing feeling of kankuro's arm around me and the water running down my back. Our shower was quite brief but it was enough to get us relaxed clean and ready for something else. We don't bother dressing because at this point they would come back off as soon as we hit the bed. Kankuro smiled at me as we walked into the room and fell onto the bed ready to enjoy a night of bliss.

ok guy's again I'd love a review so please please leave one~


End file.
